You're The One I Want
by Mariya Himeya
Summary: Lamunan shinigami merah itu telah berakhir..


"**..You're The One I Want.."**

**Author: Mariya Himeya**

**Disclaimer: Toboso Yana**

**Pairing: William T. SpearsxGrell S.**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Yaoi, romance**

_**Warning: Hate Yaoi, BoyxBoy, Boy's Love, Gay? Don't Read! Just Click Back..**_

**Summary: Lamunan shinigami merah itu telah berakhir..**

**Story Begin..**

Malam ini, setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya seorang shinigami termenung di atas bangunan paling tinggi di kota London. Seorang shinigami berwarna merah, matanya menatap jauh ke sebuah bangunan megah milik seorang bangasawan. Sayang, ia tak dapat melihat lebih jauh lagi.

Rambut merahnya yang panjang bergerak mengikuti arah angin malam. Pandangannya tertutup awan mendung yang menyelimuti kota malam itu.

Tak puas dengan itu, ia bangun dari lamunannya dan segera berlari menuruni gedung tersebut, tentunya dengan senyuman yang menampakan gigi tajamnya.

Sesampainya di lantai paling bawah seseorang menghentikannya. Ya, seorang pria yang selalu menyampaikan tugas yang harus dikerjakannya. Membuat raut wajahnya kembali kusut. Pria itu mulai membuka buku dan memindahkan pembatasnya.

Melihat tingkah itu, shinigami merah mengerutkan alisnya. Berjalan mendekati pria yang akrab dipanggilnya 'Will'. "Aah~ Pasti tugas lagi.. Aku 'kan capek, Will.. Anak baru itu saja yang mengerjakannya!". Pria yang raut wajahnya ketus itu menampakan raut wajah yang lebih ketus lagi karena dipanggil dengan nama 'itu' oleh seorang shinigami yang malas bertugas. Ditambah lagi sifat shinigami yang sering melepar tugas ke para juniornya ini, sangat manja dan mengesalkan.

"Kau yang mengerjakannya.", perintah pria yang selalu terlihat rapi ini. "Aah~ Will jahat seperti biasa.." shinigami itu kembali memohon dengan nada manjanya yang membuat si pendengar bertambah kesal. "Kau mau iblis pujaanmu itu tahu kau shinigami yang malas?". Sesaat shinigami merah itu tersentak kaget mendengarnya, lalu merubah raut wajahnya yang tadinya kusut kembali tersenyum dengan licik. "Eh.. Jangan-jangan kau tahu aku akan pergi ke mansionnya Phanthomhive, ya?". Shinigami itu mulai menyiapkan 'Deathscythe'nya, lalu berbalik dan segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Grell..", shinigami yang merasa namanya dipanggil itu menghentikan langkahnya. "..Hati-hati..", Grell yang membawa 'Deathscythe' di pundaknya, hanya membalas William dengan senyumannya.

Dalam perjalannya, Grell, shinigami yang sebenarnya malas mengerjakan tugasnya sedikit merasa aneh dengan sikap William kali ini. Ia tidak lagi membentaknya dan memanggilnya dengan kasar. Dan juga, ia memanggil namanya dengan nada sedikit memohon. Tapi pikiran ini segera disingkirkan dari kepalanya, _"Apa maksud Will? Huh, sudahlah.. Sebas-ku menunggu di mansion, harus segera menyelesaikan tugas ini!"._ Grell pun meneruskan perjalanannya.

Sampai pada jiwa yang harus ia kerjakan, dengan cepat dan lebih baik dari biasanya ia mengerjakan tugasnya. "Haah.. Aku tak dapat menemui Sebas-chan dengan penampilan berantakan ini. Mungkin menemuinya besok sajalah, matahari juga hampir terbit..". Shinigami itu akhirnya mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi menemui sang iblis.

Shinigami merah itu berhenti di suatu tempat untuk beristirahat, sebuah Cafe tepatnya. Ia menatap jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. _"Sepi.. Will belum datang.."_, sesaat shinigami itu tertunduk lesu di meja Cafe.

Ia menyisip tehnya lalu memandangi banyangan yang terpantul di permukaannya. "?", tiba-tiba bayangan itu berubah menjadi hitam, memantulkan bayangan seseorang yang berdiri tepat di belakangnya. "Mana laporannya?", seorang shinigami berkacamata duduk di kursi sebelahnya.

"Will~ Kau lama..", shinigami ketus bernama William itu tak membalas perkataannya dan hanya mengulurkan tangannya, meminta sebuah buku berisi laporan kehidupan seseorang. "Ini.", Grell yang menyadari tingkah laku Will jadi malas untuk berbasa-basi lagi dan segera menyerahkan apa yang dimintanya.

"Terimakasih, kau mengerjakannya lebih baik dari biasa.". Shinigami itu bersiap pergi meninggalkan pria berambut merah itu. "Tunggu!", Grell menarik ujung jas shinigami itu dan menghentikannya. "Ada apa?", William yang merasa langkahnya sengaja dihentikan itu berbalik dan menatap shinigami merah yang balik menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih. "Ada masalah dengan butler Phanthomhive itu?", Grell menggelengkan kepalanya, menarik tangan William dan mengajaknya duduk kembali. "Will..", William masih mendengarkan lawan bicaranya itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Shinigami merah di depannya itu menundukan kepalanya. "..A, aku.." sekarang wajahnya itu juga berubah menjadi kemerahan. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, namun sedikit bergetar. Menatap mata Will yang mulai tak sabar menunggu kalimatnya selesai.

'Grak', suara kursi yang bergeser dari tempatnya berdiri itu disusul dengan suara seorang shinigami merah. "Mmph!". Lalu diakhiri dengan suara tarikan napas keduanya. "Will?", shinigami yang tadi memulainya hanya terduduk di kursinya, kembali menatap shinigami di depannya yang semakin 'blushing' karena tindakannya barusan. Kedunya tak bergeming untuk beberapa saat. Hanya mendengarkan alunan musik yang dimainkan pemusik di Cafe tersebut, perasaan keduanya yang tak dapat di ungkapkan itu mengalir keluar mengikuti lantunan musik dari sebuah biola dan piano tua.

"Hehe.. Sebenarnya beberapa hari ini ada yang aneh darimu, Will..". Shinigami merah itu memecahkan suasana keheningan mereka dengan memulai percakapannya duluan. "Ya, memang. Aku kesal kau selalu memikirkan butler itu." Shinigami merah itu tak heran mendengar kata-kata Will barusan, karena memang benar begitu. "Nng? Kenapa?", Grell yang mood manjanya mulai switch itu memiringkan kepalanya. "Aku menyukaimu.", dengan singkat shinigami yang terlihat angkuh itu menjawab pertanyaan Grell yang masih tersenyum di depannya. 'Grap!', shinigami merah itu memeluknya dengan spontan disaksikan banyak orang di sekitarnya. "G, Grell! Apa yang kau lakukan?". Shinigami merah itu malah semakin erat memeluknya. Beberapa saat kemudian Grell melepaskan pelukannya, namun tangannya masih melingkar di leher Will. "Will, ayo pulang. Aku lelah..", Will yang mendengar kata-kata Grell tak lagi menampakan wajah ketusnya.

"Bagaimana dengan butlermu?", tanya Will pada kekasihnya yang berambut merah. "Fufu.. Kami tak pernah melakukan apapun, kok..", Grell menyibakan rambutnya dan berjalan disamping Will.

Mendengar jawaban itu Will hanya tersenyum padanya, _"Aku tahu itu.."_. Mulai saat itu sang shinigami merah tak pernah lagi termenung sendirian.

**Cutcuruuut...!**

**Review please..**


End file.
